Dictigramma2008
Vade infra:↓ Interlingua Anglese Romanica Espaniol Portugese Francese Italiano a ambe lateres on both sides a ambos lateres a ambos lados de ambos os lados des deux côtés ad ambo i lati a causa de because of a causa de a causa de, por causa de, debido a por causa de, devido a à cause de a causa di, per causa di a condition que on condition that, provided that a condition que a condición de que, con tal de que desde que, contanto que à (la) condition que a condizione che a conto de to the account of a conto de a cuenta de por conta de ????????? in acconto a/di a contratempore at the wrong moment a contratempore a contratiempo, en mal momento na hora errada, em mau momento à contretemps nel momento sbagliato a/al derecta (to the) right a derecta a derecha, a la derecha à direita à droite a destra a distantia at a distance a distantia a distancia a distância, à distância à distance a distanza di/da a fin de in order to a fin de a fin de, para a fim de, para afin de, dans le but de, pour in modo da a fin que in order that a fin que a fin de que, para que a fim de que, para que afin que in modo che a flor de flush with, on a level with a flor de a flor de à flor de à fleur de a livello di a fortia de by means of, by dint of a fortia de a fuerza de, por medio de por meio de, a força de à force de a forza di a fundo thoroughly a fundo a fondo a fundo à fond a fondo a grado at will a grado a voluntad à vontade à volonté, à discrétion in grado di, a discrezione di al aventura at random a la aventura al azar ao acaso, aleatoriamente aléatoirement, au hazard all’avventura, al exclusion de to the exclusion of a la exclusion de, excepto a (la) exclusión de, con excepción de, excepto com exceção de, exceto à l'exclusion de con l’esclusione di, ad esclusione di al longe in the long run a lo longo a la larga com o tempo avec le temps, à la longue alla lunga, con il tempo al plus at (the) best a lo plus a lo más no máximo au plus al più al plus tarde at the latest a lo plus tarde a más tardar o mais tardar au plus tard al più tardi a medietate half (= to half the full amount or degree) a medietate a mitad pela metade à moitié alla metà a minus que unless a minus que a menos que a menos que à moins que a meno che a omne costo (= a tote costo) at all costs, at any costs a omne costo (= a toto costo) a toda costa, a cualquier costo a todo custo, a qualquer custo à tout prix ad ogni costo, a qualsiasi costo a omne proposito at every turn a omne proposito a todo propósito a cada passo, por qualquer motivo à tout propos a parte apart, aside a parte aparte, separadamente à parte, separadamente à part a parte a partir de from... on, as from a partir de a partir de à partir de a partire da, partendo da a pena (= apena) hardly, scarcely a pena (= apena) apenas, escasamente apenas, mal, escassamente à peine appena a presso de at the home (court, etc.) of a presso de a casa de (corte, etc.) de em casa de, junto a ????????? appresso a, presso a proposito de with regard to, apropos of a proposito de con respecto a quanto a, com respeito a à propos de, au sujet de a proposito di a proposito! by the way! incidentally a proposito! a propósito a propósito à propos! a proposito! a retro backwards a retro atrás, hacia atrás atrás, para trás à reculons, en reculant dietro a transverso (de) through (as in “to shoot through the head”, “to look through the window”) a transverso (de) a través de através de à travers (de) a traverso di a un alte grado to a high degree a un alto grado a un alto grado em alto grau à un haut degré ad un alto grado a veces (= a vices) sometimes a veces (= a vices) a veces às vezes parfois a volte, qualche volta adeo farewell, good-by(e) adeo adiós adeus adieu addio, ciao, salve adhuc to this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far, yet, still adhuc a este lugar, hasta aquí, hasta ahora, todavía a este lugar, até aquí, até agora jusqu'ici, jusqu'à présent, fino ad ora, fino adesso, fino a qui, fin qui, fino a qua al contrario on the contrary al contrario al contrario ao contrário au contraire al contrario al currente (de) informed (about) al currente (de) al corriente (de), informado (sobre) ao corrente (de), informado (sobre) au courant de al corrente di, informato su al detrimento de to the detriment of al detrimento de en detrimento de em detrimento de au détriment de a danno di, a scapito di al fin in the end, at last al fin al fin enfim enfin, à la fin alla fine, infine al fundo del corde at the bottom of one’s heart al fundo del corde en el fondo del corazón no fundo do coração au fond du cœur nel fondo del cuore al hasardo at random al hasardo al azar ao acaso au hazard al caso al minus at least al minus al menos, por lo menos ao menos, pelo menos au moins al meno, alla fine, per lo meno alcuno (= alicuno) someone, anyone alcuno (= alicuno) alguém quelqu'un qualcuno alias (= alteramente) otherwise (= in another manner) alias (= alteramente) de otra manera de outra maneira autrement, d'une autre façon, d'une autre manière in un altro modo, diversamente, in un’altra maniera alibi elsewhere alibi en alguna otra parte em alguma outra parte ailleurs alibi alicubi anywhere as in (“did you see him anywhere?”) alicubi dondequiera em algum lugar, onde quer que quelque part comme dans (“l'avez-vous vu quelque part?”), n'importe où comme dans (“il va n'importe où”) da qualche parte, non importa dove, in qualche luogo aliqua somehow aliqua de una manera u otra de uma maneira ou de otra d'une manière ou d'une autre in un modo o in un altro, nell’uno o nell’altro modo aliqua somewhere aliqua en alguna parte em alguma parte quelque part qualche parte, qualche luogo aliquando (= alquando) at some time or other; at any time; sometime; in future time aliquando (= alquando) alguna vez, en algún que otro momento, en un momento dado alguma vez, em dado momento une fois, une bonne fois, un moment donné in un dato momento, quando, allorché aliquanto (= alquanto) somewhat, to some degree aliquanto (= alquanto) algo así, en algún grado um tanto, em certo grau quelque peu in qualche modo alique (= alque) something, anything alique (= alque) algo algo quelque chose in qualche cosa aliquot some, several, a few aliquot alguns quelque, un peu un po’, un poco alora (= tunc) then, at that time alora (= tunc) entonces, en aquel tiempo então, naquela ocasião alors allora, quindi, dunque, allorché alsi (= etiam) also, too alsi (= etiam) también também aussi anche alterubi elsewhere alterubi en otra parte em outra parte ailleurs d’altra parte, altrimenti, diversamente an whether an si se si si an (= es-que) an (= est-que) es que (partícula interrogativa) (particula interrogativa) est-ce que - ancora encore! ancora aún!, todavía! bis, outra vez encore! ancora! ancora still, yet ancora aún, todavía ainda encore ancora annon or not annon o no ou não ou non, ou pas o no ante que before ante que antes de que antes de que avant que prima di, prima che ante toto after all ante toto ante todo antes de mais nada avant tout prima di tutto apena (= a pena) hardly, scarcely apena (= a pena) a penas, escasamente apenas, mal, escassamente à peine a pena apud (= presso) near, with, at, by apud (= presso) cerca de, junto a cerca de, junto a près de presso aqui (= hic) here aqui (= hic) aquí aquí ici qui assatis (= satis) enough assatis (= satis) bastante; suficiente bastante; suficiente assez basta assi thus, so assi así assim ainsi così atque and, and also, and even atque y, e, y también, e incluso e, também, e mesmo et, et même e aut (= o) or aut (= o) o, u ou ou o, altrimenti avante before avante antes de antes de en avant de, au devant de prima di, prima che basta enough! stop! basta basta! basta! chega! assez! basta! bastante (= sufficiente) enough, sufficient bastante (= sufficiente) bastante, suficiente bastante, suficiente assez, suffisant(e) sufficiente bastante (= sufficientemente) enough, sufficiently bastante (= sufficientemente) bastante, suficientemente bastante, suficientemente assez, suffisamment sufficientemente ben well ben bien bem bien bene ben que although ben que a pesar de que, aunque a pesar de que, se bem que, ainda que quoique, bien que benché ben! all right! ben! bien! está bem! très bien! bene ! giusto ! benissimo ! bis encore bis bis, de nuevo, otra vez, repetición bis, de novo, outra vez, repeticão bis, encore une fois, de nouveau bis, ancora una volta, di nuovo bon! good!, fine!, all right! bon! bien! bom! bon! buono ! bravo! bravo! bravo! bravo! bravo! bravo! bravo! brava! bravi! brave! certo sure, right certo ciertamente, cierto certamente, certo certainement certo, certamente ci (=hic) here ci (=hic) aquí aquí ici qui ci juncte (= hic juncte) herewith, hereto (joined) ci juncto (= hic juncto) junto con esto junto com isto ci-joint(e) qui con circa around circa alrededor de cerca de, aproximadamente autour de circa circum around, around about circum alrededor, aproximadamente em torno de , em volta de autour, aux alentours circa, approssimativamente cis on this side (of) cis a este lado (de) deste lado (de) de ce côté (de) da questa parte, da questo lato cito quickly, speedily cito rápidamente rapidamente vite rapidamente, velocemente cito soon cito pronto cedo tôt presto, tosto como si as though, as if como si como si como se comme si come se comocunque however, in whatever manner comocunque sin embargo, de cualquier forma, como sea sem embargo, de qualquer forma, seja como for cependant, de toute façon comunque, in ogni modo, ad ogni modo concernente concerning concernente concerniente concernente concernant concernente coram in one’s presence, openly, publicly coram en la presencia de, abiertamente, públicamente em presença de, abiertamente, publicamente en présence de quelqu'un, publiquement in presenza di, davanti a, pubblicamente cras (= deman) tomorrow cras (= deman) mañana amanhã demain domani de accordo in accord de accordo de acuerdo de acordo d'accord d’accordo de bon corde gladly, willingly de bon corde de buena gana, alegremente de boa índole de bon coeur di buon cuore, generoso de bon grado willingly, with pleasure de bon grado de buen grado, con placer, de buena gana de bom grado, com prazer, de boa vontade avec plaisir di buon grado, volentieri de bon gusto in good taste de bon gusto de buen gusto de bom gosto de bon goût di buon gusto de bon hora early de bona hora de buena hora cedo de bonne heure di buono’ora, presto, tosto de die in die from day to day de die in die de día en día día a día de jour en jour di giorno in giorno de facto de facto de facto de facto, de hecho de fato de facto di fatto de longe afar, from a distance de longe de lejos de longe de loin dalla distanza di, da de mal grado unwillingly, in spite of oneself de mal grado de mala gana de má vontade de mauvais gré malgrado, malvolentieri de mal gusto in bad taste de mal gusto de mal gusto de mau gosto de mauvais goût di cattivo gusto, inopportuno de mal in pejo from bad to worse de mal in pejo de mal en peor de mal a pior de mal en pis di male in peggio de maniera que so that de maniera que de manera que de maneira que de manière que in modo che de memoria from memory, by heart de memoria de memoria de memória de mémoire, par coeur a memoria, a mente de nocte by night de nocte de noche de noite de nuit di notte de novo again, anew, afresh de novo de nuevo de novo de nouveau di nuovo, ancora de omne latere from every side de omne latere de todo lado de todo lado de tout côté da ogni alto de parte a parte through and through de parte a parte de parte a parte de parte a parte de part en part da parte a parte de parte de on the part of de parte de de parte de de parte de de la part de da parte di de plus furthermore, besides de plus además ademais, além disso de plus di più de plus in plus more and more de plus in plus de más en más cada vez mais de plus en plus più e più de tempore in tempore from time to time de tempore in tempore de tiempo en tiempo, de vez en cuando de vez em quando, de tempos em tempos de temps en temps di tempo in tempo, di tanto in tanto, di volta in volta de tote (le) corde wholeheartedly de toto (le) corde de todo corazón de todo coração de tout coeur di tutto cuore de tote lateres on all sides de totos lateres de todos lados de todos os lados de tous les côtés da ogni lato, da ogni parte de transverso askew, awry de transverso de través de través de travers di traverso, trasversalmente de troppo (= de tro) superfluous, in the way de troppo (= de tro) superfluo supérfluo de trop di troppo, superfluo deinde afterwards, then, following in time deinde después, entonces, depois, então ensuite, alors, par la suite di seguito, dopo, poi del toto at all del toto del todo absolutamente du tout di tutto deman vespere tomorrow night deman vespere mañana por la tarde, mañana por la noche amanhã de tarde, amanhã à noite demain soir domani sera detra behind, back, backwards detra detrás detrás, atrás derrière, en arrière dietro donec until, up to the time that donec hasta até jusqu'à fino a donec while, as long as donec mientras enquanto pendant que fino a, fino a che dum provided that, if only dum contal de que contanto que seulement solo se durante que while, whilst durante que mientras, mientras que enquanto pendant que durante e... e… (= et... et...) both... and et... et... tanto... como et… et… e... e... ecce lo!, see!, behold!, here is ecce he aquí, helo aquí eis aqui, ei-lo aqui voici ecco, ecco qui, ecco qua erga against erga contra contra contre contro erga in respect to erga con respecto a con respeito a par rapport à in rapporto a erga towards erga vis-à-vis di fronte ergo consequently, accordingly, therefore, then ergo por consiguiente, ergo, por eso por conseguinte, ergo, por isso par conséquent di conseguenza et cetera, etc. and so on, and so forth, etc. et cetera, etc. etcetera, etc. etcetera, etc. et ainsi de suite, et cetera, etc. eccetera, così di seguito etiam (= anque, tamben) also, likewise, too; even, even yet; yet etiam (= anque, tamben) también, del mismo modo, igualmente, incluso também, do mesmo modo, igualmente, incluso aussi, même, anche, lo stesso, allo stesso modo, ugualmente etsi and yet etsi e incluso e incluso et même e ancora etsi even if etsi incluso si mesmo se même si anche se etsi though, although etsi embora quoique, bien que benché excepte except, excepting excepto excepto, exceptuando exceto, excetuando excepté eccetto expresso purposely expresso intencionadamente intencionalmente exprès espresso forsan perhaps, maybe forsan posiblemente, quizás, tal vez, es posible que... possivelmente, quiçá, talvez, é possível que... peut-être, possiblement può essere, forse frustra in vain frustra en vano em vão en vain invano gratias a thanks to, due or owing to gratias a gracias a, debido a gracias a, debido a grâce à grazie a gratias! thank you! thanks! gratias! gracias! obrigado(a), grâce! grazie gratis gratis, free (of charge) gratis gratis grátis gratis, gratuit gratis, gratuito guai woe guai pena ai! ennui, malheur, chagrin, peine guai hac here, this way, on this side hac aquí, en este lado aqui, por aqui, deste lado ici, par là, de ce côté qui, di qui, di qua, da questa parte, in questo luogo hallo! hello! hallo! hola! alô! allo! ciao halto! halt! halto! alto! alto! halte! fermo!, ferma! stop! alt! altolà! hinc hence, henceforth, from this place hinc de aquí en adelante, desde este sitio en adelante daquí, daqui em diante d'ici da qui (da qui in poi, da qui in avanti) hoc es that is (to say) hoc est es decir isto é c'est-à-dire come a dire, cioé ibidem ibidem ibidem ibidem, en el mismo lugar ibidem, no mesmo lugar ibidem nello stesso luogo, ibidem id es, i.e. that is (to say), i.e. id est, i.e. esto es, es decir isto é c'est-à-dire, i.e. cioé idem the same (thing) idem la misma cosa; lo mismo o mesmo, a mesma coisa la même chose, le même la stessa cosa, lo stesso, idem igitur therefore igitur entonces, por consiguiente por conseguinte, portanto, por isso donc, par conséquent quindi, di conseguenza, perciò in alto (up) on top; also: upstairs in alto arriba, hacia arriba em cima, para cima en haut in alto, su in basso down, below; also: downstairs in basso debajo, abajo, hacia abajo abaixo, debaixo, para baixo en bas, en dessous in basso, sotto in caso de in case of in caso de en caso de em caso de en cas de in caso di, nel caso che in caso que in case (that) in caso que en caso de que em caso de que au cas où nel caso che, in caso di in conclusion, in fin in conclusion in conclusion, in fin en conclusión em conclusão en conclusion in conclusione in consequentia in consequence, accordingly in consequentia en consecuencia em conseqüência en conséquence in conseguenza, conseguentemente in despecto de in spite of, despite in despecto de a pesar de a despeito de malgré malgrado, a dispetto di, nonostante in domo de at the house of in domo de en la casa de na casa de à la résidence de in casa di, presso in effecto in fact, indeed in effecto en efecto com efeito en fait, effectivement infatti, effettivamente in fin in short, to sum up in fin en conclusión, en fin em conclusão, enfim enfin, en conclusion, finalement infine, in conclusione, finalmente in le interim in the interim in le interim en el interim nesse ínterim dans l'intérim nel frattempo in loco de in lieu of, instead of in loco de en lugar de em lugar de au lieu de in luogo di, al posto di, invece di in nulle parte nowhere in nulla parte en ninguna parte em nenhuma parte nulle part in nessun luogo, da nessuna parte in nulle caso in no case in nullo caso en ningún caso em nenhum caso en aucun cas in alcun caso, in nessun caso, mai in omne caso in any case in omne caso en todo caso em todo caso en tout cas in ogni caso, in utti i casi, sempre in parte in part, partially in parte en parte, parcialmente em parte, parcialmente en partie in parte in particular in particular, particularly in particular en particular, particularmente em particular, particularmente en particulier in particolare in pauc shortly, before long in pauco en poco tiempo, dentro de poco, en breve dentro de pouco tempo, em breve, dentro em breve d'ici peu in poco tempo, da qui a un poco, in un attimo in plus furthermore, in addition, also in plus además, adicionalmente ademais, adicionalmente de plus, en plus, en outre di più, in più, in principio in principle, as a rule in principio en principio em princípio en principe in principio in summa in short in summa en suma em suma en somme insomma in toto et per toto entirely, wholly in toto et per toto en todo y por todo inteiramente en tout et pour tout in tutto e per tutto in van in vain in vano en vano em vão en vain invano, inutilmente in vice de instead of in vice de en vez de, en lugar de em vez de, em lugar de au lieu de in vista de in view of in vista de en vista de em vista de en vue de in vista di inde from that cause, therefore inde por esa causa, por consiguiente por essa causa, por conseguinte de ce fait, de là per questo, perciò inde from that place, from there, thence inde desde aquí, desde este sitio desde aquí, desde este sítio d'ici da qui inde from that time, after that, thereupon, thenceforward inde desde este momento, después de eso desde este momento, depois disso désormais, dorénavant da questo momento inter alia inter alia, among other things inter alia entre otras cosas entre outras coisas entre autres choses, parmi tant d'autres tra l’altro interdum sometimes, occasionally; for some time; meanwhile, in the meantime interdum a veces, de vez en cuando; durante algún tiempo; entretanto às vezes, de vez em quando; nesse meio-tempo; entretanto parfois, à l'occasion, pour quelque temps, entre-temps qualchevolta, talvolta, durante, nel frattempo interea meanwhile, in the meantime interea entretanto entretanto, nesse Ínterim entre-temps frattanto, nel frattempo, mentre interim (= intertanto) meanwhile, in the meantime interim (= intertanto) entretanto, mientras tanto entretanto, nesse ínterim entre-temps frattanto, nel frattempo, mentre ita accordingly, under the circumstances ita de acuerdo con, bako las circunstancias desta maneira, diante das circunstâncias en conséquence, dans les circonstances così, di conseguenza, ita just so, yes ita justamente, sí justamente, assim justement, oui sì, giusto itaque and so, therefore itaque y así, por consiguiente e assim, por conseguinte et ainsi, donc e così, dunque itero again, anew itero de nuevo, nuevamente de novo, novamente encore ancora, di nuovo, nuovamente itero et itero again and again, repeatedly itero et itero una y otra vez, repetidamente uma e outra vez, repetidamente encore et encore ancora ed ancora justo (= exactemente) just, exactly justo (= exactamente) justo, exactamente justo, exatamente juste, exactement giusto, esattamente justo nunc (= justo ora) just now, right now justo nunc (= justo ora) justo ahora justamente agora juste maintenant proprio adesso, proprio ora la (= illac) there la (= illac) allá, allí lá, alí là là le vespera in the evening, evenings la vespera por la tarde de tarde le soir la sera levorso on the left hand levorso a la izquierda à esquerda à gauche a sinistra, sinistrorso malgrado (= malgre) in spite of malgrado (= malgre) a pesar de a pesar de, malgrado malgré malgrado mane early in the morning mane temprano por la mañana de manhã cedo stamane, stamattina presto mesmo likewise mesmo igualmente igualmente même, semblable stesso, medesimo, ugualmente minime by no means, not in the least, no! minime de ninguna manera, en lo más mínimo, no! de nenhuma maneira, não, absolutamente! d'aucune façon, pas du tout, non! in alcun modo, in nessun modo, no, assolutamente mox soon, at once, directly mox pronto, en seguida logo, em seguida bientôt, tout-de-suite presto, tosto, subito, prima possibile nam for nam porque porque, pois pour que per ne lest ne para que non (+subj) para que não (+subj) de crainte que… ne (+subj.) perché no nemine (= nemo) no one, nobody nemine (= nemo) nadie, ninguno ninguém personne nessuno neutro neither neutro ni uno ni otro nem um nem outro ni un ni né uno né l’altro ni... ni... neither... nor... ni... ni... ni... ni... nem... nem... ni… ni… né... né... nisi if not, unless nisi si no, a menos que se não, a menos que si non, à moins que se non, a meno che nolente unwillingly, against one’s will nolente involuntariamente, sin querer involuntariamente, contra a vontade involontairement involontariamente, nolente, senza volere non... jam (= non... ja) no longer non... jam (= non... ja) no... ya já não, não mais ne… plus non... più non... jammais (= nunquam) never non... jammais (= nunquam) no... jamás não... jamais ne… jamais non... mai non... plus no more, not any more, no longer non... plus no más... não mais, também não ne… plus non... più nondum not yet nondum aún no, todavía no ainda não pas encore non ancora nonne? (= non es?) is it not? nonne? (= non est?) no es verdad?, no es así? não é verdade? Não é mesmo? n’est-ce pas? no? nonobstante despite, in spite of, nevertheless nonobstante a pesar de, no obstante a pesar de, não obstante malgré, non-obstant malgrado, nonostante nullamente in no way, not at all nullamente de ninguna manera de nenhuma maneira d'aucune façon in alcun modo, in nessun modo nuper newly, lately, recently nuper nuevamente, últimamente, recientemente ultimamente, recentemente nouvellement, dernièrement, récemment nuovamente, ultimamente, recentemente nusquam nowhere; not... anywhere nusquam a ninguna parte em nenhuma parte nulle part in alcun luogo, in nessun luogo ob (= facie a, in le via de) towards; before, in front of; on account of, because of ob (= facie a, in la via de) hacia; antes de, delante de; a causa de, debido a em direção a; antes de, diante de; por causa de, devido a dans la voie de, faisant obstruction à, faisant obstacle à, devant, face à, en face de, en raison de prima di, davanti a olim at a future time, sometime in the future olim en un momento en el futuro, algún día en el futuro em um momento nol futuro, algum dia no futuro à un moment donné, une bonne fois una volta, in un dato momento, una buona volta olim (= aliquando, unquam) once, formerly olim (= aliquando, unquam) una vez, antiguamente uma vez, antigamente une fois, anciennement una volta, anticamente, un tempo on (= uno, homo) one on (= uno, homo) uno, se alguém, a gente on si out! out! out! fuera! fora! dehors! fuori ! passim here and there, scattered, at random, in different places, passim passim aquí y allí, esparcido, al azar, en diferentes lugares aquí e alí, espalhado, em diferentes lugares ici et là, éparpillé, aléatoire qui e là, qui e lì, qua e là, in luoghi diversi paulatim gradually, by degrees, little by little, a little at a time paulatim gradualmente, por grados, poco a poco, un poco cada vez gradualmente, pouco a poco, um pouco de cada vez graduellement, petit à petit, peu à peu, un peu à la fois poco a poco, gradualmente, un po’ alla volta, un po’ per volta plurimo (= usualmente, communmente) for the most part, commonly, usually plurimo (= usualmente, communmente) muchas veces, normalmente, habitualmente muchas veces, normalmente, habitualmente d'habitude, en général spesso, sovente, frequentemente, in generale, abitualmente plus tosto rather, more truly or accurately plus tosto más bien antes, preferentemente plutôt piuttosto, preferibilmente pois afterwards, thereafter pois después depois puis, alors, ensuite poi, dopo, in seguito pois for pois porque, dado que porque, dado que étant donné que poiché, dato che post afterwards, after post después de después de après dopo, poi post behind, back, backwards post detrás, atrás, luego detrás, atrás, posteriormente derrière dietro, posteriormente postea afterwards, thereafter postea después, posteriormente, luego depois, posteriormente ensuite poi, in seguito, dopo postquam after, as soon as postquam después de, en cuanto depois de, logo que après que, aussitôt que dopo che pot’esser (= pote esser) maybe pot’esser (= pote esser) puede ser, tal vez, quizá, quizás pode ser, talvez, quiçá peut-être può essere, può darsi, potius rather, sooner, preferably potius más bien, más pronto, preferentemente antes, preferentemente plutôt, plus tôt, de préférence piuttosto, in raltà, preferenzialmente, preferibilmente presertim (= super toto) especially, particularly, chiefly presertim (= super toto) especialmente, particularmente, principalmente especialmente, particularmente, principalmente surtout, particulièrement soprattutto, particolarmente, principalmente presso (= apud) near, close presso (= apud) cerca de, al lado de, cercano a perto de, ao lado de, junto a près de presso, presso di, appresso a, vicino a, prossimo a presto presto, quickly, quick as a wink presto presto, rápidamente, rápido pronto, rapidamente, rápido vite, rapidement presto, rapidamente, velocemente, tosto pridem (= passato) long ago pridem (= passato) hace mucho tiempo, hace tiempo há muito tempo, faz tempo il y a longtemps da lungo tempo, da tempo, da molto tempo procul far off, far away, at a distance procul lejos, fuera, a una distancia longe, distante, ao longe au loin lontanamente propter on account of, by reason of, because of propter a causa de, por cauda de, debido a por causa de, devido a compte tenu de, à cause de, per, a causa di, in ragione di qua as, in the capacity of, qua qua en tanto que, en calidad de em tanto que, na qualidade de en tant que, en qualité de come, in qualità di quandocunque whenever quandocunque cuandoquiera não importa quando toutes les fois que, peu importe quand ogni volta che quanquam (quánquam) (= quamquam) however, yet, nevertheless quanquam (quánquam) (= quamquam) sin embargo, no obstante sem embargo, não obstante cependant, néanmoins nondimeno, nonostante quanto a as for quanto a en cuanto a quanto a quant à quanto a quare wherefore, why quare porque porque pourquoi, pour quelle raison quasi almost, nearly; in a certain sense, in a way, etc. quasi casi ; en un cierto sentido, en cierto modo quase; em certo sentido, de certo modo quasi, prèsque, à peu prés, dans un certain sens quasi, approssimativamente, circa quasi que as if quasi que como si como se comme si quasi che, come se quecunque (kekúnkwe, kwekúnkwe) whatever quecunque (kekúnkwe, kwekúnkwe) cualquier cosa o que quer que seja quoi que /koa kə/ qualsiasi cosa quia because quia por qué por que parce que perché quicunque (ki-, kwi-) whoever quicunque (ki-, kwi-) quienquiera quem quer que seja quiconque chi quidem certainly, truly; indeed, even quidem ciertamente, de verdad, verdaderamente; de hecho, incluso certamente, de verdade, verdadeiramente; de fato certainement, vraiment, en effet, effectivement certamente, veramente,in effetti, effettivamente quo (=a ubi) where, at what place, whither quo (=a ubi) a dónde, a qué lugar, adónde aonde, a que lugar, para onde où dove quomodo (= como) how, in what manner quomodo (= como) cómo, de qué manera como, de qué maneira comment, de quelle façon, de quelle manière come, in che modo, in quale maniera retro back, ago retro atrás, hace atrás, hace en arrière retro, dietro, addietro saepe (sái-) often, frequently saepe (sái-) a menudo, frecuentemente amiúde, frecuentemente souvent, fréquemment spesso, sovente, frequentemente salvo save, but; also: save or but for salvo salvo salvo sauf salvo, eccetto, ma sed but sed pero mas, porém mais ma, però semel once semel una vez uma vez une fois una volta (sola) semper (= sempre) always semper (= sempre) siempre siempre toujours sempre si (= sic) thus, so si (= sic) tan, tanto, tanta tão, tanto, tanta si così, tanto che si (= sic) yes si (= sic) sí sim oui sì si tosto que as soon as si tosto que en cuanto, tan pronto como logo que, assim que aussitôt que così presto che, tanto che, così che, cosicché si... como... as... as…, (not) so... as… si... como... tan... como... tão... quanto... aussi… que tanto... che sia be, may be, let there be sia sea seja soit sia sicut so as, just as, as sicut tal que, como tal que, como tel(le) que, comme come, talché simul at once, at the same time, together simul en seguida, al mismo tiempo, juntos, juntas em seguida, ao mesmo tempo, juntos, juntas simultanément, tout de suite, ensemble allo stesso tempo, nello stesso tempo, allo stesso istante, insieme. simultaneamente sin without sin sin sem sans senza sinon (= si non) otherwise, else; except, save, if not, unless sinon (= si non) sinon senão sinon se non sovente (=subinde) repeatedly, frequently, often; from time to time sovente (=subinde) frecuentemente, repeoidamente, a menudo; de vez en cuando freqüentemente, repetidamente, amiúde; de vez em quando souvent, de temps en temps, fréquemment spesso, sovente, frequentemente sponte (= voluntarie, voluntariemente) voluntarily, willingly, readily, gladly, with pleausure sponte (= voluntarie, voluntariamente) voluntariamente, de buena gana, alegremente, con placer voluntariamente, de boa vontade, alegremente, com prazer volontairement spontaneamente, volontariamente, di buon grado stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! fermo! ferma! alt! sub under, below, beneath sub debajo de, bajo debaixo de, sob sous sotto, dabbasso, abbasso subito suddenly, unexpectedly subito súbitamente, de repente, inesperadamente subitamente, de repente, inesperadamente soudainement repentinamente, immediatamente, subito subtus below, beneath, underneath subtus abajo, debajo, debajo de abaixoo, debaixo, debaixo de en bas in basso, dabbasso, sotto super about, concerning, on super sobre, concerniente a sobre, concernente a sur, au sujet de supra, in fatto di, concernente, circa super on, upon; on top of; above, over super sobre sobre sur, au dessus de sopra, su, al di sopra supra above, over supra arriba acima en haut in alto, sopra, su, al di sopra, sulla sommità sur (= super) on, upon; on top of sur (= super) sobre sobre sur su, sopra, in cima, in alto tam so, as, to such a degree tam tan, tanto, tanta, talmente tão, tanto, tanta, tal si, tellement sì, così, tanto che, tanto, talmente tamben also tamben también também aussi anche tamen (= totavia) yet, however, nevertheless, notwithstanding tamen (= totavia) sin embargo, todavía, no obstante sem embargo, todavia, não obstante cependant, pourtant, néanmoins, tuttavia, nonostante, nondimeno, nientemeno, pertanto, quindi, già tosto presently, soon, promptly tosto pronto, presentemente, rápidamente pronto, cedo, rapidamente tôt pronto, subito, presto, rapidamente, tosto totevia yet, still, nevertheless totavia sin embargo todavia toutefois tuttavia tra (= trans) through tra (= trans) a través de através de à travers, au travers de attraverso, tra trans across, over, beyond, on the farther side of trans al otro lado de, más allá de, en el lado más lejano de al otro lado de, más allá de, en el lado más lejano de au delà de, de l'autre côté de al di là di, dall’altra parte di, dall’altro lato troppo (= trop, tro) too, too much troppo (= trop, tro) demasiadamente, excesivamente demais, excessivamente trop troppo, troppi, troppa, troppe tum then, afterwards tum entonces, después então, depois alors, par la suite allora, quindi tunc (= alora) in that case, consequently tunc (= alora) entonces, en ese caso, consiguientemente então, nesse caso, por conseguinte alors, dans ce cas, conséquemment allora, in questo caso, di conseguenza, perciò ubicunque wherever ubicunque dondequiera onde quer que partout où…, n'importe où… dappertutto, ovunque ubique everywhere; anywhere, wheresoever, wherever ubique donde sea, en cualquier lugar em toda a parte, em qualquer lugar partout, peu importe où, n'importe où, dappertutto, ovunque ulterior subsequent, later ulterior ulterior, subsecuente ulterior, subseqüente ultérieur(e) ulteriore ultra besides ultra además ademais en outre inoltre unde whence, from which place unde de donde de onde , daí d'où da dove, da quale luogo unquam (= olim, aliquando) ever, at any time unquam (= olim, aliquando) en algún momento em algum momento n'importe quand, un moment donné una volta, in un momento, in un dato momento, ad un certo punto, quando usquam (= alicubi) somewhere usquam (= alicubi) a alguna parte em alguma parte quelque part qualche parte ut as, how, in order that, to the end that, just as ut a fin que, para que a fim de que, para que afin que, pour que, juste comme al fine di ut... ita... the... the..., as... so... ut... ita... tanto... tanto... tanto... que... autant… autant… tanto... quanto valde exceedingly, very much valde excesivamente, muchísimo excessivamente, muitíssimo excessivement, beaucou eccessivamente, molto, moltissimo vale! vale!, farewell! vale! salve!, salud! salve!, adeus! salut, adieu ciao, salve verso towards, toward; also: to, in the direction of, etc. verso hacia, en dirección a para, em direção a vers verso, nella direzione di via via, by way of via vía, por vía de vía, por vía de via, par via, per via del, a causa di vix hardly, scarcely, barely vix apenas, escasamente, difícilmente apenas, escassamente, dificilmente difficilement, à peine, difficilmente vulgo (= communmente) commonly, vulgo vulgo (= communmente) comúnmente, vulgarmente comumente, vulgarmente communément, ordinairement, généralement vulgo, generalmente, comunemente